


Terrible Twins are...not so Terrible? (Gifts!)

by BumbleBooty



Series: Not So Terrible [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Love, Bumblebee - Freeform, Cause someone needs to pamper those boys, Cliffjumper - Freeform, Hound - Freeform, Huffer - Freeform, Inferno - Freeform, Ironhide is their unofficial dad, Mentioned: Mirage, Mild gore for some battle scenes, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Red Alert - Freeform, Sorry if I missed anyone, just twins being twins, my boys need love, ratchet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are terrifying front liners.Who thoroughly enjoy messing with their fellow Autobots.(Gift Fics Version!)





	1. Freedom Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post from smstransformers on tumblr, who gave me permission to use their headcannons in these little ficlets. I do intend on writing more, but this one popped into my head almost immediately after I read it! 
> 
> Here's a link to the post: https://smstransformers.tumblr.com/post/161502791903/alright-so-i-see-this-a-lot-in-fics-where
> 
> As a side note, I will no longer be updating this. Thank you to those who have read until now, and I apologize to those who were waiting for any further updates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week in the brig Sunstreaker is released from his punishment, and naturally Sideswipe decides to cause a scene. However, the mech's of the Arc are going to be scarred forever by what they see.

It had been a long week in the brig, and Sunstreaker was more than happy to be out and about after such a long isolation. He hadn’t even seen Sideswipe since Bluestreak had snuck him into his cell three days ago! Mechs parted like the Red Sea, avoiding the front liner stalking down the main corridor to the Rec Room. He quietly got his ration, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. His plating ruffled as he heard a gasp and running footsteps, fully preparing to get sent back to the brig after he handled whomever decided to ignore his silent warnings. 

“SUNSHINE!” Echoed just behind him, and Sunstreaker’s plating immediately flattened as Glossy red arms flung themselves around his neck. The silence in the rec room was deafening. “Bout time they let you out! I thought I’d have to restart my pranking spree to get to see you again. Pour me a cube and we can go chill in our room! Or maybe in the training room, you’re probably dyin’ to move around a bit.” Sideswipe cheerily sing-songed into his audial as his legs wound around Sunstreaker’s waist. Sunstreaker nuzzled his helm against Sideswipe’s and reached for another cube, filling it and turning to walk out of the room. “I say training room. A week in the brig is far too long.” The yellow twin muttered, grinning back at his twin. His helm whipped around as Cliffjumper started snickering, his glare stopping the sound in half a spark pulse. 

A low growl echoed through the room. “Problem Mini?” A silent, wide-eyed head shake was his reply, and Sunstreaker casually walked out of the rec room, Sideswipe dangling on his back the entire time. “Careful Cliffy, He might just yeet you into space!” Sideswipe jested over his shoulder, burying his head into dark cables and clinging closer as golden shoulders shook. “I’m not gonna waste my energy “yeeting” him into space. Might try it with a jet though…” He joked back, nearly dropping Sideswipe as the latter flailed and howled with laughter. “YEEEESS. DO ITTTTT!” Sunny smiled back at his twin, stepping into the elevator as Sideswipe reached forwards to push the button. “So how was life outside of the body shop?” He asked, listening to Sideswipe giggle into his pauldron. “It’s been pretty okay I guess. Baby blue has been hangin’ with me a lot, keepin me busy without you there. Red checked into the Lamborghini Hotel there for a bit, but Hatchet got sick of hearing him howl about the lack of cameras and let Inferno take him out. Jazz managed to get a ‘Confidential Meeting’ with Prowl that lasted almost three hours.”

Sunstreaker almost dropped the Energon he was carrying from laughing too hard, but Sideswipe was quick to readjust and grab them. Sunstreaker simply hiked Side’s legs up his waist further and helped to support his twin as he rambled on. “Prime’s basketball game went great. Bee and the minibots eventually took to climbing him and passing the ball. Huffer shot the winning three-pointer from his smokestack! Oh! And Mirage decided to take his flexibility training to the rec room and scared the slag out of Smokescreen, ‘cause he ‘accidentally’ found my aerobatics set. He was dangling from the ceiling like a vampire and just dropped about a foot above the poor guy, face to face and everything!” At this point, their bond was wide open and Sunstreaker had to lean against the wall from laughing so hard at the imagery floating through. “Oh Primus his face!” Sideswipe giggled with his twin, resting his helm atop his brother’s. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sideswipe saw Hound’s disturbed expression as he backed back around the corner, hauling aft away from the giggling front liners. “How is the detail work? Your chest plate looks so much better from what I can see. All those little dings around the edges are gone!” Sides said using his thumb to trace around his collar. “Pretty good. I don’t think they realize the worst part of the brig is being away from you. Primus, I’d sleep in there if they’d let you in with me!” Sunny said, shaking his head. A few residual giggles slipped out as he resumed his path to the training room, basking in the feeling of his brother’s field all around him. 

“Sunstreaker!” A sharp voice clipped out, and the golden twin glanced over his shoulder. ~Oh boy, freshly fragged doorwingies! ~ Sideswipe cooed over their bond, and buried his face into his twin’s neck to cover his grin. Sunstreaker should have gotten an award for keeping his faceplate somewhat neutral. “Prowl. Something I can help you with?” Sunstreaker said, turning to face the tactician. “If Sideswipe suddenly has developed some disease that no longer allows him to use his legs, the med bay is the other direction.” Glossy black and white door wings fluttered as the Praxian approached, his faceplate stern as he regarded the piggybacking twins. “Nah, I don’t need to check into the hotel right now. We’re gonna go spar a bit!” Sideswipe chimed out, smooshing his face against his brothers. Prowl’s frown deepened slightly. “I did not mention a hotel. Your habsuites are in functioning order. However, unless you can produce a valid reason, I must ask that you refrain from … carrying your brother like that. It is causing concern within the crew.”  
Sunny and Sides shared a quick glance before shrugging. Sideswipe slipped down, his plating making a grating screech against Sunstreaker’s own as his breastplate scratched against a sun-stained back plate. Almost instantly, a devious look passed between the two twins, and Sideswipe easily fell back into Sunstreaker’s arms once more, who hefted him up bridal style. “Problem solved. Good orn Prowl.” Sideswipe outright laughed as they left the stalling Praxian in the hallway, but making sure they didn’t leave earshot before the SIC yelled “That is NOT what I meant!”

The two finally entered the training room, Ironhide glancing up from polishing the rifles before barking out a laugh. “Missed each other, huh?” The older mech asked, his optics twinkling mirthfully. “Always! Wanna spar with us?” Sideswipe beamed over to Ironhide, handing Sunstreaker his cube after he had been set down. “Sure kiddos, but I gotta finish this first. You two need ta drink them up anyway.” He gestured with his chin to the cubes in their hands, and sideswipe bounded forwards to sit at the elder mech’s pedes, Sunstreaker mirroring him at a more casual pace. The sipped their cubes in silence, giggling occasionally due to their in-bond conversation as Ironhide finished his daily quality control and packed up the rifles.


	2. Bonus Scene: The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short bonus scene that occurred after last chapter. I couldn't not write it.
> 
> Beware of a bit of for though. This is a battle scene.

Weapon fire hailed around the Autobots as the savage battle raged on. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were, naturally, stealing the show, and had somehow gotten themselves into a competition with the minibots as to how many Seekers they could take down before retreat was called. The minis had taken down 5 collectively, where Sunny and Sides had 7 between them. All of a sudden, Sideswipe burst out laughing as Sunny savagely bent the wings of Seeker number 8. The two mechs gave him a confused, yet mildly horrified look as Sides nudged Sunny with his foot. “Sunny, remember last week in the rec room? Here’s your chance!” 

Sunstreaker paused for half a nanokilk, before grinning and chuckling darkly. He stood, yanking the mangled Seeker to his knees before gripping him by the base of his wings, and easily slinging his weight in a circle. After a few good spins, Sunstreaker released his victims with a loud cry of “YEET!”- flinging the unfortunate mech RIGHT into Starscream, who had the unfortunate timing of flying by at that particular moment. The squalling and flailing of limbs was enough for Megatron to call the retreat, and the front liners couldn’t even cheer due to the laughter doubling them over. After spending a solid kilk laughing on the ground, Sideswipe clapped his brother on the shoulder. “If Screechy didn’t block ya, I bet he would have made it into space!” Sunstreaker simply laughed along, beaming at his brother and reveling in another battle won by the Autobots.


	3. Most Boring Job in the UNIVERSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Red Alert just SIT THERE ALL DAY!?
> 
> It's my headcannon he has this HUGE desk.  
> Totally not to hide cameras.  
> Or himself. 
> 
> Also, Red Alert is one of the few mech that understand the twin's need to be-well, twins.  
> So, he lets them get away with a lot of stuff, Including pranks.  
> because "Adopted lambo bros dont rat out adopted lambo bros."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been brought to you by The Shit I Do To My Sister ™
> 
> -*Italics* is bond speak  
> "is regular speak"

Sunstreaker sighed as he drug his limp brother through the halls of the Arc. He had him by the ankles, dragging the other front liner down to their job site for the day. "Sunnnnnyyyyyyy, c'mooooooon! Let's just  _ditch_ , it would be  _so much more interesting than **monitor duty**_." He groaned out, causing Sunstreaker to shake his helm. "If you think I'm going back to the brig, you're crazier than I thought." 

Sideswipe just pouted, letting his arms drag in front of him as Sunstreaker matched on. He heard the door ping, and groaned loudly as Inferno snorted a laugh. Blaster gave the twins a charismatic smile, before bounding out the door. Gears was much slower, grumbling about his back, and his knees, and his pedes needing to be realigned. Eventually he made his way out, and Sideswipe remained on the floor while Sunstreaker logged into his terminal.

"Other twinsie, how do you  _do it_." He whined, looking at the smaller Lamborghini behind the Comically Large Desk™.

Red Alert glanced up to Inferno, who was barely too slow to stop him. "Usually on all fours. Makes the height difference easie-mmph!" Inferno covered the smaller's mouth with one massive hand, his face burning a bright blue. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave each other a shocked look before bursting out into laughter. "Ohhhhh, Red is gettin soome~!" Sideswipe cheered, climbing into his chair for the evening. They could hear Inferno chiding Red Alert, but the third lambo gave him a mischevious grin that only deepened the flush. Inferno grinned back, scooping up the security director and stealing his chair. He wound up squeaking, drawing the attention of both frontliners, as he was easily lifted to be placed into Inferno's lap. 

The two snickered as they faced their monitors to settle in for a boring 6 joors. 

 

~~~~~~~ 1 Joor in~~~~~~~~~~

_-Sunny. Sunny. Sunny. Sunny. Sunshine. Sunshine. Sunshine. Sunshine. Bro. Bro. Bro. Bro-_

_**-For the love of Primus,** **What do you want!?** _

Sideswipe grinned from his seat as Sunstreaker sent him a boiling glare. 

_-Camera 5. Adjust to 60 degrees, bottom left corner._

Sunstreaker's glare melted into interest, and he casually flicked through the screens, panning them randomly till he got to the one he wanted.

He watched for a moment, before the mass of black and white caught up to his processor. 

_-Oh my god, is that...?_

Sideswipe barely contained his giggle as he switched screens. Sunstreaker watched in absolute amusement as Jazz finally got the door open, sending the flailing Praxian onto his aft- only to outright pounce on him as the door closed. 

Suntreaker switched screens as his shoulders shook from the effort to keep quiet.

 

~~~~~~~ 2 Joors in~~~~~~~~~~ 

Red Alert stifled a laugh, but Inferno wasn't as good. Both twins gave them a lewd grin, earning a shaken head. "Camera 7."

Both twins instantly switched, busting up as Optimus was displayed, in all his Primley glory.

Being drug down the hall by a smokestack, and a very unhappy Ratchet brandishing a wrench at poor Ironhide, who obviously tried to help their captive semi. Red Alert typed a quick page to be sent to any mech obstructing the path to the medbay. 

 

~~~~~~~ 3 Joors in ~~~~~~~~~~

- _Sunshiiiiine. I'm bored againnnnn._ Sideswipe wheedled, looking at Sunstreaker's concentrated face out of the corner of his eye. 

- _What are you thinking offfffff._ He pouted as he was ignored once again.

- _sunnnnnyyyyyyyyyy_! He wheedled again, before stalling as the bond was thrown open-

To very,  _very_ lewd thoughts of exactly HOW Red Alert managed to hold up with a mech almost twice his size. 

He burst out laughing, smacking Sunstreaker on the arm. Red Alert startled, but gave them a mildly annoyed look. "Boys. You know better than to use comms on duty. Turn them off." He said, relaxing as Inferno placed a hand over Red's stomach. 

Sideswipe gave them a sheepish look, and turned back to his monitor. 

 

~~~~~~~~~3.2 Joors in~~~~~~~~

Sunstreaker banged his helm of the desk, busting up laughing. Sideswipe gave him a startled look, before leaning over to look at his monitor.  

A very happy Jazz was flouncing down the halls, seemingly unware of the shiny new claw marks down his back as he talked to Mirage. Red alert looked over to the master monitor before his faceplate flushed. A few seconds later, Jazz froze solid and turned to give the camera a horrified look while Raj snickered into his hand. One betrayed look later, and the two Ops mech disappeared.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~4.7 Joors in~~~~~~~

Sideswipe was leaned back in his chair, as far as it would go. He swore he was going to die of boredom. Any second now. He blinked once, before a grin split his faceplate. His pointer claw extended, and he slowly reached towards his twin.

The golden front liner stiffened. 

- _Touch me with that and I'll tear your hand off._ He growled internally. 

- _But sunny. **I'm not touching youuuu~**_ He purred in response, and Red Alert honked in surprise as Sunstreaker suddenly yelled "NO.", then shoved out of his chair, and smacked Sideswipe upside the head with a manual. "WE ARE  **NOT** PLAYING THAT GAME." 

Red's voice cut through the laughter of the injured red lambo. 

"Sunstreaker! Move down two terminals! Sideswipe! Stop...whatever you did!" 

Sunstreaker grumbled and glared at his twin as he shifted the seats. 

Sideswipe gave him a slag-eating grin as his claws fully extended- to tap on the table. 

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tappitty tap,_

_~~~~~~~~~~_ 5 Joors in~~~~~~~~~

Sunstreaker stared at his brother with an expression torn between murderous rage and upmost amusement. Even  _Red Alert_ was getting sick of Sideswipe's tapping, but Inferno's soothing strokes to the helm had the smaller lambo absolutely blissed out. 

= _Stop_ *Tap*  _=Sides._ *Tap*  _=Its annoying._ *Tappity tap* = _Sides. *_ Tap*

~~~~~~~~~~~5.6 Joors in~~~~~~~

Sunstreaker's Optics lit up deviously. He casually switched to the recording archive, pulling up footage from a few nights ago-

of a certain Sideswipe, curled around a pair of grey and red doorwings. 

Sideswipe gave his twin a horrified look.

Sunstreaker grinned as his finger tapped- juuust next to the play button. 

Sideswipe suddenly stopped his tapping, but a single golden claw did not.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._  

~~~~~~~~~~5.993 Joors in~~~~~~~

Bumblebee happily bounced in, a relaxed Hound just behind him. Both greeted Red Alert, before a loud  _chiirrrrr-crk-crk_ filled the air, startling everyone in the room.

SIdeswipe made a horrified sound, and IMMEDIATELY turned to a grinning Sunstreaker.

Who immediately bolted from the room with a manicial laugh, a red frontliner on his heels.

The four remaining mech laughed hard as Red shut down the footage of Sideswipe snoring in his recharge. 


	4. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet time turns into nap time when you're chilling with an older bot

Ironhide sighed and shook his head before correcting Cliffjumper's stance.  _Again._ The red mini seemed set on doing it his way, even if it was wrong. The Red mech shook his head as he barked out "Again!", before watching the mini attack the Dummy. Incorrectly.  _Again._

He growled and put his face in his hands, before pointing at the door. "Out. You obviously don't want to learn." The minibot gave a self-satisfied smirk before bouncing his happy ass out. Ironhide grumbled at his retreating frame before stepping up to the weapons locker, set on getting his cleaning done if he suddenly had extra time. He pulled all the rifles out, Setting them on the floor beside the work bench and got started on the cleaning prep. 

He carefully inspected each piece as he disassembled the gun, before he grabbed a rag out of his subspace and uncapped the polish. He got through several rifles before his next interruption. 

He glanced up as the door wooshed open, but couldn't help but belt out a laugh as Sunstreaker positively floated in, carrying Sideswipe like he was some precious cargo. Both were snickering, and Ironhide shook his helm slightly.

“Missed each other, huh?” he asked, smiling at the frontliners before him.He had disagreed with Prowl on such an extended brig sentence, but it hadn't helped their case any.

“Always! Wanna spar with us?” Sideswipe chirped out, gracefully landing as Sunstreaker 'gently' dropped his brother- then took his ration cube as it was offered.

"Sure kiddos, but I gotta finish this first. You two need ta drink them up anyway.” Ironhide replied, gesturing to their cubes. The two nodded respectfully, then took their usual places at his pedes. He watched to two happily as he polished the remaining pistols, occasionally kicking at them when their giggles got too loud or distracting. 

"Now boys, you know how to behave." He scolded after a particularly rowdy bout of laughter,  and whatever Sideswipe had said over their bond causing Sunstreaker to try to kick him. Both mech grinned sheepishly, and Sideswipe easily rested his head on Ironhide's upper thigh. Sunstreaker waited until the action was rewarded with a soft pet under Side's audial horn before mirroring his twin- earning a soft stroke behind his finial. 

Sunstreaker purred quietly as the soft petting continued, and Sideswipe gave a corresponding happy moan as Ironhide's picked up the action with he other twin. He leaned back against the wall as he let the twins relax, and silently locked the door with his personal codes. 

It only took minutes before all three had fallen asleep where they sat.


End file.
